gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mermando
|image = s1e15 mermando.png |first = The Deep End |last = The Deep End |voice = Matt Chapman |fullname = Mermando |birthday = 12 years old |goal = Return to his family in the sea. |home = The Gulf of Mexico |family = Unnamed mother, father, and younger sibling. |friends = Mabel Pines |likes = sandwiches, candy |quote = "There are some that call me... Mermando! This is because Mermando is my name."}} Mermando is a merman who became stuck at the Gravity Falls pool. History He was swimming with friends (mighty dolphins) in the Gulf of Mexico, when he was ensnared in a net by an old sea captain and a ship mate. The captain announced they would feast on his flesh and had a truck take him to the Bait Shop at Lake Gravity Falls. He managed to escape as the truck was parking and jumped into the lake. He tried swimming against the current and up a waterfall, but failed when a log punched him in the face, in the process loosing a front tooth. He ended up flopping onto the ground, but luckily the local wildlife were kind (or hungry) enough, that they kept licking him, keeping him hydrated. Unfortunately the licks that were keeping him alive were also ticklish and he stumbled into a water drain that led to the Gravity Falls Pool. For an undetermined amount of time, he was trapped there, hiding his secret and unable to get home, until he met Mabel. On the hottest day of the Summer, Mabel met Mermando on the pool's opening day. Mermando found her charming and forward and took a liking to her. After their first meeting, Mabel asks him out on a date, and that night she meets him at the pool. Mabel attempts to kiss him by puckering up, much to his confusion. Mabel agrees to help Mermando return to the sea and sneaks into the pool again by taking the Mystery Cart there, where she loaded the back with the Pool's cooler, and filled it with water. Mermando gets in and hides, while Dipper attempts to get Mabel to return the cooler. With a little distraction, Mabel and Mermando make their escape to Lake Gravity Falls. Unfortunately the cooler springs a leak, and Mermando, so close to the water, nearly suffocates to death. Mabel convinces Dipper to give Mermando "reverse CPR," which he reluctantly does. 180px|thumb|A farewell kiss. Now safely returned to the water, Mermando thanks Mabel for her help. While bittersweet, Mabel is glad he would be able to return to his family (and gives him the Pool's megaphone as well, to call out to his family). As a farewell gesture and an expression of his own feelings, he gives Mabel her first kiss. Memando is happily reunited with his family, but continues to send Mabel messages in bottles which end up at the Pool. Personality Because of his troubles, Mermando is sometimes melancholy. But he tries to make the best of a bad situation. He's a loner as he doesn't want people to know he's a merman. In fact he is a little self-deprecating about the fact. He's polite with an easy sense of humor. Appearance Mermando is a beautiful merman with a vivid green tail, and a pink seashell necklace hanging around his neck. He is Hispanic with dark skin and long, wavy, shiny brown hair, and tiny mustache hairs under a long nose. He has a missing front tooth that was lost when he was first trapped at the pool. He has a deep and masculine voice, with a Spanish accent, and speaks with a dramatic eloquence. As a merman he has, "like, 17 hearts." Abilities As a merman he can swim very well, but cannot survive long outside of water. He can play the guitar. He also speaks dolphin/fish. Sightings Season 1 References Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Creatures